The Thoughts of Two
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: When Dave and the Chipmunks leave, they leave bonds that are almost broken. Alvin and Brittany write to themselves about their experiences over their years apart, however, when the Chipmunks suddenly return, how will they react? BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this will be another FULL story of mine.**

**Don't be discouraged though... the chapters may be small, but there will be a lot of them.**

**Two entries per chapter...**

**ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

April 14, 1988

Dear Journal,

Today is my tenth birthday! I got a lot of great presents and some not so good, such as this journal. Apparently, Dave got the idea to get me one after he found out that Brittany had one too. I personally think it's a stupid idea… oh well, what are you going to do? Anyway, Dave just told me to try and write every day, he says that it will help to get my feelings out without actually telling anyone… yeah Dave, whatever… Anyway, I have to go. I'm going to the park with Brittany.

~Alvin

* * *

April 14, 1988

Dear Diary,

I just got home from the park. I was with Alvin all day, but this time, we were all alone… I don't know why… but I kind of liked it… Alvin was complaining about Dave getting him a diary… oh sorry, a _journal…_ I wonder what he writes in it… I'll have to find out one day… Miss Miller told me I need to go to bed now so I'll be back tomorrow.

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

And yeah... that's the first chapter.

**Sure, it may sound a little boring, but don't worry, some stuff happens soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And, here is the second chapter.**

**I hope at least SOME people are enjoying it...**

**Sure, it's not my usual writing or is my BEST... but I like it...**

* * *

April 15, 1988

Dear Journal,

I can't believe I'm actually writing in this stupid thing again… but today I was with Brittany again. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this… but, she looked really nice today. I don't know why I never noticed it before… but now, I can't stop thinking about it. I wish I could get my head straight. Do I actually like her? No. I couldn't… could I? What if she doesn't like me back? I'll just ask her tomorrow after school…

~Alvin

* * *

April 15, 1988

Dear Diary,

I was with Alvin again. But this time it was… weird. I could feel him looking at me no matter what I did; I even caught him staring at me a couple times! But, in a strange sort of way… I kind of liked it… I wonder if he likes me the way that I like him…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

And that's another chapter done...

**I hope it's getting a little more exciting, because A LOT is gonna happen soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Chapter 3...**

* * *

April 16, 1988

Dear Journal,

I can't believe I just made a complete fool out of myself! I actually walked up to Brittany in front of everyone and asked her if she liked me! Even worse, she insulted me and said that she would never like someone like me… that really hurt… Usually, I would've just insulted her back… but I couldn't… not after I opened myself up to her. Maybe I just have to deal with the fact, maybe she just hates me… but, do I hate her? No. I could never hate her…

~Alvin

* * *

April 16, 1988

Dear Diary,

I feel horrible… Alvin actually asked me if I liked him, and instead of telling him the truth, what do I do? I tell him that I could never like anybody as ugly and annoying as him… Why did I say that? I feel like my heart's been split in two… but I can't even imagine how that made _him_ feel... I need to apologize… I'll try tomorrow…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

So, what's going to happen?

**I know... do you?**

**If not... keep reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's another chapter!**

**Again, I hope at least a few people are like it!**

* * *

April 17, 1988

Dear Journal,

I've been trying my best to avoid Brittany. I won't talk to her. I won't look at her. I'm trying my best not even to _acknowledge_ her. I don't want to do it… but she has no idea how much she hurt me. I want to hate her… I really do… but I just can't. There's just something about her… something about her that I can't stay mad at… Yes. I think may be in love with her…

~Alvin

* * *

April 17, 1988

Dear Diary,

How could this happen? How could everything between Alvin and me be destroyed in one day? I thought he was actually starting to like me the way that I liked him, and when I actually find out that he does… I destroy him… This was probably the stupidest thing that I've ever done… he won't even look at me now, but I can't give up… I _need_ to show him how much I care about him…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Wow... that was a little sad...

**Hope you're liking it so far!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter 5...**

* * *

April 20, 1988

Dear Journal,

My brothers betrayed me… It was the fourth day in a row that I haven't talked to Brittany, but my own brothers tricked me to going into a park and leaving Brittany and me alone together. Sure, I'm still mad at them… but Brittany and I made up. No. Better than that… we're going out now, we're actually together. And today… we kissed… I can no longer deny it… I love her…

~Alvin

* * *

April 20, 1988

Dear Diary,

It took a while, but I finally got a chance to apologize to Alvin. And when I finally did, we talked for a while and somehow… we ended up kissing. It felt like I was on top of the world, like nothing could bring me down, like I was completely safe as long as I was with him… I can no longer deny it… I love him…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Wow, that was tad-bit romantic and fluffy!

**What'll happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's another...**

* * *

May 9, 1988

Dear Journal,

I haven't really written in a while, but that's only because I've been with Brittany a lot lately. I never thought that we could ever last longer than a few minutes without a fight starting between us, but, it seems to be going well so far. Maybe Brittany and I can get Simon and Jeanette together or maybe Theodore and Eleanor… oh well, that's something I need to talk to Brittany about. That reminds me… Dave's starting to worry me. Today, my brothers and I walked in on Dave cry hysterically. We asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell us. It must be something bad though… it takes a lot to me Dave cry…

~Alvin

* * *

May 9, 1988

Dear Diary,

Ah! My life is perfect! I have the best two sisters I could ask for, the best mom, the best friends, and the _best_ boyfriend anyone could ask for. Tomorrow, Alvin and I have another date… but it's his turn to pick where we're going, I hope that it's somewhere nice…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Okay, well, what's Dave's problem?

**Hmm... I wonder...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, chapter 7!**

* * *

May 10, 1988

Dear Journal,

What is Dave's problem?! He just told my brothers and me that we're moving tomorrow. He wouldn't even tell us where we were going! Worst of all, he told that we can't tell anyone. I don't know what to do… Should I just leave Brittany? No. I can't do that… I want to tell her… but I can't… I promised…. And I'm scared, Dave's really upset... I'm sorry Brittany… I'm so sorry…

~Alvin

* * *

May 10, 1988

Dear Diary,

This is weird… Alvin was acting normal all day in school… well, sweet… but normal. After getting home, I tried to call him and he sounded really sad… what's going on? I tried to ask him what was bothering him and if I could do anything to help, but all he said was that he could tell me and that he was sorry. He's starting to worry me… he never apologizes for anything unless it's really bad… but that's not the part that's worrying me… it's the fact that he hasn't done anything… or has he?

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Well, what's Alvin going to do?

**What'll happen between the two young chipmunks?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sad chapter alert!**

* * *

May 11, 1988

Dear Journal,

He… we… did it. We left. And I just couldn't bring myself to tell Brittany… I feel so horrible… Right now, I'm in a car with my so-called 'family' driving to who-knows-where while the one girl I really care about is probably heartbroken and crying in her room… all because of me… Why? Why did we have to do this? Dave still won't tell me… he won't tell any of us… When we asked him when we could come back, he only said that he didn't know… I don't expect Brittany _not_ to hate me… I just wish I could've told her that I was leaving… I just wish I could've told her that I loved her…

~Alvin

* * *

May 11, 1988

Dear Diary,

Why? Why would he do this to me? I should've suspected something with the way he was acting today. He was being really quiet, extra nice to me, and when he walked me home today, he gave me a kiss on the cheek… and I could swear, I felt his tears drop from his face to mine. Did he know about this? Of course he did. But why didn't he tell me? I'm so confused… I'm so sad… all I want is for someone to tell me that everything's going to be alright… all I want… is him…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Yep, definitely a little sad...

**I feel bad for the both of them...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait,**

**But with EMM finally done, I can finally turn my attention to this and finish it!**

**Well, here's the next chapter and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

May 14, 1988

Dear Journal,

It's been three days since we left, and nothing's becoming easier. I found out that we moved to a small town called Bluewater. I don't know why, though. I heard the total number of people here is like three-hundred… that's _way_ too small! We moved into a bigger house than our old one. Now Simon, Theodore, and I can have our own rooms. I should be happy… but I'm not… I ask myself why all of the time and the only answer that I can come up with is that the truth is, I'd give it all away just to have Brittany back in my arms…

~Alvin

* * *

May 14, 1988

Dear Diary,

Three days and counting… I feel like my heart's breaking more and more with every day, but I'm not surprised by that. Nothing makes sense anymore… my sisters and I just found out that Miss Miller knew about the whole thing. Apparently, Dave talked to her to make sure that we could take the boys "just in case"… I have no idea what that means and she won't tell us either. I'm so confused, why did they have to leave all of a sudden? What happened? When are they coming back? Has Alvin… forgotten about me?

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Hmm, so Dave had to make sure that the Chipmunks were safe?

**What in the world happened that could cause this?**

**Only time will tell... REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, here's the next chapter for you all!**

* * *

June 3, 1988

Dear Journal,

Now, twenty days since that night… I've now realized that we're not going back… As much as my brothers and I have argued and protested against Dave, we have no way of getting back. As much as I love her… I've decided that Brittany deserves someone better than me… and who knows? Maybe I'll see her again one day… but, for now, I'm done writing in this stupid book…

~Alvin

* * *

June 3, 1988

Dear Diary,

I've spent the last few weeks trying to get answers out of Miss Miller, only to get nothing but excuses. My sisters have finally seemed to get over Simon and Theodore, and they want me to do the same with Alvin… but I see the truth. As hard as we try, we're never going to get over them. No matter what, I eventually _will_ get answers to my questions but for now, I've decided to get my mind off of things, including _him_…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

And that marks the end of this chapter.

**Next chapter will be the first major "time-skip"...**

**Remember, the DATES are there for a reason!**

**Remember them!**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter... sorry it took so long!**

**Like I said, LOOK AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES!**

**I PURPOSELY PUT THEM THERE!**

**Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

September 1, 1988

Dear Journal,

Today, while cleaning up my new room with my brothers, I found this old thing again. I can't believe it's been so long since we left our old home, but Dave says that I'm 'slowly adapting'. My brothers seem to be completely fine with everything, but I'm still a little upset. At times, I find it hard to believe that we just got up and left everything within two days… but there's nothing I can do. I am also kind of nervous, in a few days; my brothers and I are enrolling in a new school. I guess I should be happy… but, reading over all of my past pages I've written in this stupid thing… I miss Brittany even more…

~Alvin

* * *

September 1, 1988

Dear Diary,

A lot has happened over the past couple months. Slowly, my sisters and I have been getting over the Chipmunks… me being the slowest. I still wonder about them all of the time… what could have made them leave so fast? But whatever it was, it must've been for a good reason… and I just need to keep believing that. Of course, I'm still upset; I don't think I'll ever be truly happy again. When the boys first left, my grades in school so fast that it made Miss Miller's jaw drop, and even worse, we're starting a new school year in a few days. I keep trying to believe that they're going to return… but, it hurts. It hurts because of the fact that they may _never_ return, and I'm going to be dealing with all of this pain for the rest of my life… Oh Alvin, where are you?

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Hmm, this mystery is building!

**WHAT COULD IT HAVE BEEN?**

**Well... _I_ know... lol.**

**Don't worry, it'll be revealed soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Thoughts of Two**

**

* * *

**

Alright, so, where did we leave off again?

**Sorry, it's been a while for this story! XD**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing...**

**Don't worry though, the story will pick up soon!**

* * *

September 7, 1988

Dear Journal,

I thought that I would be done writing in this thing by now… oh well, I guess it's not the first time I've been wrong. Anyway, if today is the seventh, then we started the new school year two days ago. And I never actually thought I'd say this… but, school's not that bad right now. Sure, our old school was better, but this isn't too bad. I do think Dave picked this place because just about NO ONE has heard of us! In our school, or even our old town, I'd have fans piling over me… but no, not here. I asked around… not one single person has heard of our band before… whatever. Maybe it's for the best… sure, I'll miss all of the fans, but I guess I could concentrate on other things like friends or schoolwork… WHAT? Oh, no… I think I'm turning into Simon! I NEED to get out of here!

~Alvin

* * *

September 7, 1988

Dear Diary,

Well, school couldn't be worse… literally EVERYTHING reminds me of him… the basketball courts, the classrooms, EVERYTHING! I've come to the conclusion that I need to try and forget about him… I just HAVE to. I can't deal with this pain for the rest of my life… it just won't work. I can tell that everyone's worried about, and I wish that I could go to them for help… but they won't understand. I wish I didn't have to, but I need to go through this on my own. But I've had it… his memory is going to get out of my head… one way or another… Now, I just need to think of way…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

**But, can it last?**

**Only time will tell...**

**See you all next time (probably tomorrow... lol.)**

**REVIEW! ^^**

**P.S: I just posted a new poll in my profile, check it and vote please!**

Alright, so it seems that Alvin and Brittany's lives are still progressing without each other...


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, guys...**

**I owe you an apology...**

**I've been SO busy lately, I've barely had any time to breathe.**

**Luckily, school's almost over so I should have much more time to write soon.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S: Lookout for the fifth and FINAL chapter of _In Their Hearts_ which will be released soon! ^^**

* * *

September 14, 1988

Dear Journal,

Since the last time I wrote in this thing, I still had doubts that this whole new life could work… but not anymore. In my Science class, there's this one girl… Jessica Stephens… she's just… amazing. I don't think that I've ever felt this way before… I want to ask her out but I'm barely able to talk to her! I don't know what's going on! In our old school, I never had any problems talking to girls! Well, maybe that's because the girls would always go after ME… whatever, it doesn't matter. All that DOES matter is that I need to talk to Jessica...

~Alvin

* * *

September 14, 1988

Dear Diary,

I guess things could be going worse, right now. Slowly and slowly, I'm beginning to forget about Alvin. I don't get upset nearly as much as I used to and since he left, boys have been asking me out like crazy… and some of them aren't too bad looking. Although I don't think that anything could compare to him, I can at least try, right? One of the guys, Zach Knight is the guy I'm looking at right now. Apparently, he's had HIS eyes on me for years… well, who am I to deprive such a cute guy of what he's been dreaming of? I'll ask him out tomorrow…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Alright... I know that this story's progressing at a slow pace...

**But, it WILL get interesting...**

**Anyway, I hope that some of you enjoyed it...**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I promised you guys that I would update, so I did. I'm actually going through mid-terms in my school this week so I have quite a bit of extra time. This story is slowly making it to the end, although some of you may be surprised with later chapters. _What I Want_ is still an 'in-progress' story, meaning, I'm still ironing out the ideas, but I think it'll definitely work. We'll see.**

* * *

September 20, 1988

Dear Journal,

Ahh, life is good… I asked her—Jessica that is. And she said yes! Nothing could ruin today! Although it was kind of strange when my brothers and I came home to find Dave talking with some weird guy… I think his name was Dr. Ham… or something… oh, well.

~Alvin

September 20, 1988

Dear Diary,

If life could possibly get any better, I don't know what could do it. Zach asked me out today and I obviously said yes. He's _such _an amazing guy. I can't even think about my life without him anymore.

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

So? What'd you guys think? I know its still a bit boring, but it'll pick up soon. I've actually written about ten chapters for this story in advance. Two will be released a day so chapter fifteen will be uploaded tonight. Thanks for reading guys and remember to review!

**~Akira Sieghart (MadFCaliburn)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating as quickly as I promised. We just got about a foot of snow where I live and I had to shovel and I somehow became sick in the process. Anyway, to make it up to you guys, I'll update twice tomorrow and three times Saturday and Sunday.**

* * *

October 1, 1988

Dear Journal,

Well, we finally got what we wanted… Dave told us why we had to move. Man! How could I have been so stupid? But Dave promised us that everything will be okay… and Dave's never wrong, right...?

~Alvin

* * *

October 1, 1988

Dear Diary,

I was wrong before… _today_ is the best day ever! Zach and I went on another date today and we finally kissed! I can't believe it! I love him so much!

~Brittany

**Well, Alvin and his brothers finally know why they moved, but we don't. And it seems as if Brittany's moving on with her life... so what's going to happen? Are they going to reunite? Heh, I'm pretty unpredictable. We'll see if everything turns out alright soon enough. Thanks for reading.**

**~Akira Sieghart (MadFCaliburn)**


	16. Chapter 16

**As I was uploading and publishing this chapter a few moments ago, I realized that it was 10:48 where I was. I started thinking about my dad and what I had done. And I came up with basically nothing... I went to school at 10:20 this morning, finished my last mid-term, got back at about 12:20. Besides that, I had to pick my dad up from the airport which took about two hours. Anyway, I have the next serveral chapters fully planned out and written... and it still took me a while to publish this one... Huh... maybe I'm just lazy? O.o**

* * *

October 9, 1988

Dear Journal,

Today Jessica and I walked back to my house after school. It was going great until Dave came home and practically kicked her out! But once she left, he told all three of us to sit down in the living room. He introduced us to a woman named Nancy. He told us that she'll be staying with us while he's gone. Apparently they're really old friends from school or something. Oh yeah, Dave's leaving on the 13th.

~Alvin

* * *

October 9, 1988

Dear Diary,

Things have been going unusually slow between Zach and I recently. I wonder why…? But I suppose that's not a _bad_ thing. I can't help but think that there's something missing… but… what?

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Well, there's the sixteenth chapter! It's _kind of_ getting exciting... right? Well, you can probably tell that Dave will be away for a few upcoming chapters which might spark an emotional side in Alvin. Who knows? Also, Brittany seems to be climbing over her anti-Alvin thinking wall and starting to see the light. But what _is_ the light? Maybe its with Zach. Maybe Alvin and Brittany _aren't_ meant to be together! Alright... I'm just babbling now... Just review guys... please?

**~Akira Sieghart (MadFCaliburn)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, so here's the next chapter. Remember there's going to be (should be) three published today, so for all of you reading this; keep your eyes open!**

* * *

October 12, 1988

Dear Journal,

Dave gathered us up in the living room to talk to us again. He's really worrying me now. He reminded us that he's leaving tomorrow and told us that if he doesn't come back, then we're moving back home and living with Ms. Miller. I honestly wouldn't mind moving back home, but we can't lose Dave… we just can't…

~Alvin

* * *

October 12, 1988

Dear Diary,

I still haven't been able to think of what I'm missing, but I'm honestly starting to get bored of Zach. He's just _too_ perfect all of the time… it's weird. But I might as well give him more time. Who knows, maybe it's just all in my head…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

Well, what'd you think? Getting the basic idea of where the story is going, yet? Probably not, and even if you have an idea, you _may_ not be wrong. I guess we'll have to wait for later chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!

**~Akira Sieghart (MadFCaliburn)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here's the second out of three chapters for today. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**P.S-I finally changed my Pen Name for those of you who haven't noticed. I'll keep writing (MadFCaliburn) in my signature for a week or two just so you guys can get fully adjusted.**

* * *

October 13, 1988

Dear Journal,

The first day passed without Dave being here. Nancy's taking care of us now. She's nice and everything but she's no Dave… Theodore's been crying a lot today. It takes both Simon and me to calm him down. I hope Dave will be home soon.

~Alvin

* * *

October 13, 1988

Dear Diary,

Zach knows that something's wrong. He hasn't asked me why I've been acting differently yet, but I'm sure he can tell. I don't want to lose him and I don't want anything to change… but I sort of do… I don't know what I want and its breaking my heart. I haven't felt this way since—wait, Ms. Miller's calling me…

~Brittany

**

* * *

**

So? Dave's gone. It seems as if that's affecting everyone close to him. But do the Chipettes know? We already know that Ms. Miller does, but has she told anyone? I guess you'll find out soon. Thanks for reading and review!

~Akira Sieghart (MadFCaliburn)


End file.
